Cendrillon
by ifeellikeimlost
Summary: Kurt, un jeune homme malheureux qui vit avec sa belle-mère et les filles de celles-ci, rencontre une fée qui fera tout pour qu'il aille au bal et qu'ainsi, il puisse rencontrer l'homme de ses rêves: le prince Blaine Anderson. One shot Klaine.


**Il était une fois** un jeune homme malheureux du nom de Kurt, qui se retrouvait régulièrement seul avec son affreuse belle-mère et ses deux cruelles demi-sœurs, Santana et Rachel. Son père travaillait beaucoup trop, alors le jeune homme se faisait maltraiter par sa nouvelle « famille ». On lui avait même attribué le surnom horrible de_ Cendrillon_. Celui-ci commençait en avoir marre. On l'obligeait à exécuter toutes les tâches les plus pénibles : la vaisselle, la lessive, le dépoussiérage, bref, le ménage en général. Il n'était qu'un villageois, homme de ménage à ses heures, rêvant sans arrêt du prince charmant qui allait le sauver de cet enfer quotidien.

Un jour, sa chance sembla enfin se manifester. La belle-mère était rentrée à la maison avec un air euphorique, une enveloppe à la main. Les deux filles et le châtain aux magnifiques yeux bleus s'étaient alors précipités vers elle, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait la rendre si heureuse.

« Le pince Blaine Anderson nous invite tous à son bal ce soir! » annonça-t-elle joyeusement, regardant ses deux filles.

Kurt sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir.

« Et moi? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Santana et Rachel éclatèrent d'un rire malicieux pendant que la belle-mère réfléchissait à un moyen de l'empêcher d'y aller.

« Tu viendras, mais seulement si tu finis de nettoyer la maison au grand complet et que tu te trouves une tenue convenable avant notre départ. »

Kurt baissa sa tête de façon soumise, même si, à l'intérieur, il avait confiance en ses capacités. Pendant que sa belle-mère et ses horribles filles se préparaient, _Cendrillon _nettoya la maison le plus rapidement possible. Il eut fini en une heure, donc il avait encore le temps pour se fabriquer une tenue. Il monta à sa chambre, fouilla dans son placard et en sortit un pantalon et une chemise, qu'il modifia à l'aide d'une aiguille, d'un fil et de quelques rubans de couleurs éclatantes. Il enfila sa tenue, se coiffa convenablement et parvint à retourner auprès de sa « famille » alors que ceux-ci allaient partir.

« Attendez-moi! »

Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers lui, un sourcil arqué, cachant à quel point elles étaient déstabilisées par le fait qu'il eut réussi leur mission impossible.

« Il n'est pas question que tu viennes avec nous! » s'exclamèrent les deux pestes en chœur.

Elles saisirent les ciseaux posés sur la table et ruinèrent la tenue du pauvre _Cendrillon_, qui se laissait faire, parce que, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas gagner contre elles. Les trois malfaisantes sortirent, laissant un Kurt en larmes derrière elles. Il se réfugia dans le jardin et s'assit sur le sol, cachant son visage dans ses mains tandis qu'il sanglotait silencieusement.

« Cendrillon, pourquoi pleures-tu...? » demanda une voix douce et rassurante, tout le contraire de la voix agressante de ses nouvelles sœurs.

Le concerné leva lentement les yeux, séchant ses larmes. Il battit des paupières en voyant la femme mûre aux cheveux bruns et qui arborait de jolies ailes roses devant lui pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas.

« Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi je ne vous ai pas entendue arriver...? »

« Une question à la fois, mon garçon.»

La femme ailée lui fit un sourire à la fois chaleureux et taquin, posant ses poings contre ses hanches.

« Je suis Isabelle, ta fée marraine. »

« Ma quoi? »

Kurt se redressa, le regard curieux. Il s'approcha d'Isabelle, fixant ses ailes qui s'agitaient dans son dos, celles-ci se sentant sûrement visées.

« Je suis une fée qui est là pour exaucer tes vœux. J'ai vu que tu étais peiné, alors j'ai cru que tu avais besoin de moi... »

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que la dénommée Isabelle reprenne la parole.

« Alors, dis-moi ce qui te fais tant pleurer. »

« Ma belle-mère et mes demi-soeurs sont parties sans moi au bal du prince Blaine... »

« Je vois qu'elles ont également donné un nouveau look à ta tenue. »

Kurt renifla silencieusement, baissant les yeux.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais arranger ça. » s'empressa d'ajouter la fée de la voix douce d'une mère qui parle à son enfant.

Elle agita sa baguette un peu partout autour du jardin, créant de jolies étincelles brillantes comme du cristal, transformant ainsi une grosse tomate en fiacre, un rat en cocher et un chien abandonné en cheval blanc.

« Maintenant, la touche finale! » s'exclama joyeusement Isabelle.

Elle fit de petits cercles avec sa baguette autour de _Cendrillon_, transformant sa tenue déchiquetée en chemise, gilet et pantalons neufs, y ajoutant une petite broche en forme de ciseaux.

« Cette broche fera cesser le sort après les douze coups de minuit. Alors, dépêche-toi à aller t'amuser! »

Isabelle donna une petite tape sur l'épaule du garçon, qui était sans voix. Il la remercia plusieurs fois tandis que la fée le poussait pour qu'il entre dans le fiacre, ce qu'il fit. Il la regarda disparaître par la fenêtre du véhicule tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le château du prince.

Une fois arrivé, il descendit du fiacre et regarda les alentours avec émerveillement. Un château énorme et féerique se dressait devant ses yeux éblouis. Il s'en approcha avec empressement et monta la trentaine de marches qui menaient à l'entrée. Il n'eut pas de problème de passer devant le garde qui récoltait les invitations, sa broche scintillant de façon hypnotisante.

Lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans l'énorme salle de bal bondée de gens de la haute société et quelques rares villageois, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Y compris le prince, qui était encore plus magnifique que dans les rêves les plus fous de _Cendrillon_. Blaine délaissa la jeune femme qui dansait avec lui pour s'approcher de Kurt et lui tendre la main.

« M'accordriez-vous cette danse? » demanda-t-il d'un ton charmant et doux comme le miel.

Kurt sourit légèrement, le rouge lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bien sûr. »

Il prit la main qu'on lui tendait et sentit l'autre paume du prince se glisser sur sa taille de façon respectueuse. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux. Les affreuses demi-sœurs et leur mère étaient bouche bées. Après ce qu'il lui parut des heures à danser – pourtant, ce n'était pas encore assez pour lui, Blaine entraîna Kurt dans un endroit plus tranquille, à l'extérieur du château. Ils étaient perchés sur un balcon entouré de fleurs colorées et romantiques et la vue donnait sur le ciel étoilé, comme si tout ces petits astres regardaient leur amour et leur désir grandir lentement. Pourtant, le prince ne connaissait même pas le prénom de ce jeune homme mystérieux aux yeux aussi profonds que la mer.

« J'aimerais bien vous revoir, si vous le voulez bien. » proposa timidement le prince, s'accoudant à la clôture de marbre qui entourait leur perchoir.

« Je le veux. » répondit Kurt, son rire cristallin se faisant entendre par la suite.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir accepté d'être son fiancé. En fait, c'était ce qu'il espérait au plus profond de lui-même. Il voulait se sortir de ce trou où il vivait et vivre aux côtés de l'homme qui hantaient depuis si longtemps ses rêves, qui était là, juste à côté de lui.

Blaine tourna la tête vers sa nouvelle connaissance et le prit par la taille, l'attirant de plus en plus près. Kurt sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis que le garçon aux cheveux sombres approchait son visage du sien, scellant finalement leurs lèvres dans un baiser pur. Kurt eut à peine le temps d'en profiter, qu'il entendit le début des douze coups de minuit retentir. Il recula aussitôt et fit tout le parcours menant à la sortie, le prince à ses trousses, qui lui disait d'attendre, qui lui demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. En descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse, la broche du châtain se détacha et tomba sur une des grandes marches, scintillant dans la pénombre de la nuit. Blaine était arrivé trop tard. Il se pencha en voyant l'objet scintillant et le glissa dans sa poche, soupirant légèrement.

Kurt parvint à se cacher dans une forêt tout près, ses beaux vêtements redevenant de vulgaires chiffons, tout en faisant disparaître ses rêves. Il s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait revoir celui qui lui avait accordé son premier baiser.

[…]

Le châtain devait maintenant subir la jalousie de sa famille tous les jours et sa vie était encore plus pénible qu'avant. Un jour d'été, alors qu'il lavait les vêtements de ses demi-sœurs dans un baril à l'extérieur, il entendit des bruits de sabots et des voix. Il leva la tête et aperçut un grand fiacre décoré d'or et de pierres précieuses. Il se releva pour pouvoir mieux distinguer qui cela pouvait bien être et figea en voyant le prince, _son_ prince descendre du véhicule. Celui-ci s'approcha de Kurt au pas de course et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vous ai cherché partout... Pendant des mois, j'ai envoyé mes gardes à vos trousses... mais je ne connaissais même pas votre nom. On m'a dit que c'était impossible de vous retrouver, mais j'ai persisté et...j'ai réussi. Le soir du bal, vous avez oublié ça. »

Il sortit de sa poche une petite broche scintillante en forme de ciseaux et la laissa tomber dans la paume de l'autre garçon, qui le regardait avec des grands yeux à la fois fascinés et surpris.

« Kurt. Je m'appelle Kurt. » dit-il d'un ton amusé, un petit sourire taquinant le coin de ses lèvres.

« C'est un magnifique prénom. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment et s'approchèrent pour se donner une longue étreinte désespérée, comme des amoureux qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois.


End file.
